Thrombotic microangiopathies (TMAs) are a heterogeneous group of life-threatening disorders characterized by thrombocytopenia, schistocytosis, hemolytic anemia, microvascular thrombosis and end-organ damage affecting the kidney and brain. Among the major subtypes of TMAs are thombocytopenic purpura (TTP) and hemolytic uremic syndrome (HUS). TMAs may also be pregnancy-related: either as a facet of preeclampsia, characterized by hypertension and proteinuria, or as part of the HELLP syndrome (Hemolysis, Elevated Liver enzymes and Low Platelet count). HELLP syndrome is a severe complication of preeclampsia, occurring in 0.5% to 0.9% of all pregnancies. Acquired TMAs are also observed after solid organ transplants and/or are related to certain drugs, advanced malignancies, severe hypertension or infections. Administration of VEGF inhibitors can lead to TMA but risk factors for VEGF inhibitor-related TMA remain unknown.